


Maple Syrup

by HakunaPotata



Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, College AU, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy Jeongcheol, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: The story where Seungcheol and Jeonghan almost ate plain pancakes, and almost talked about moving in together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704922
Kudos: 37





	Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I pulled up from reading one angst fic and in dire need for fluff, since I can’t find one at 12 midnight. 
> 
> This is how I imagine these idiots in love to move in together, and have a decent breakfast on the way.

Jeonghan woke up to the sound of cooking and a smell of freshly cooked pancake. He spun at his backside to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep but was duly interrupted by the sudden sunlight invading his eyes. 

Failing to ignore it, he reached out for his phone on the night stand to look at the time. It was quarter pass nine. He had a class at 10 so he decided to get up and get ready. 

Rubbing his eye as he stumble out of his room towards the kitchen. “Mornin’” he scooted near the big bulky man making him pancakes and gave the other a kiss on the cheek, and placed his head above the his shoulder as he rapped his hands around the Man’s waist.

“Good morning to you too Angel, slept well I suppose?”

“Like a baby, yeah” he answered.

“Pancake?” The other held up the pan as he turned of the stove. 

He removed himself from his man and grabbed a plate and a fork “Don’t mind if I do” 

He opened the fridge in search of the maple syrup, however he found none.

“Uhh, babe, where’s the maple syrup?” He asked as he poked his head above the refrigerator door.

“Have you looked at the back?” The other grabbed a table rag to cushion the pan when he placed it atop the dinning table

Jeonghan rechecked again, moving aside some bottles in the way, “nope, there’s still no maple syrup”

By this point he gave up and just went to the dinning table to eat his breakfast, even if it means, his pancakes will be plain. He’s sure Seungcheol’s a great cook, even plain pancakes can taste like the best even without his favorite syrup, right?

“That’s odd, I’m sure I bought one” Seungcheol stood up from his chair and went to the fridge himself, only to return empty handed. 

Jeonghan turned to face him, the other now looking like he was hit by some realization “why, what’s the problem?”

“I did buy one, it’s just that I left it at my apartment” the other pouted. He made his way back to his chair“sorry, I know how much you love maple syrup” 

“It’s fine, we can just eat it plain” he grabbed a pancake from the pan.

“Oh wait” the other put out a face that would look like a light bulb popped into his head. He stood up from his sit for the last time and grabbed something from the kitchen, this time returning with evaporated milk and sugar...?

“My aunt before used to make me pancakes—” he placed down the objects in his hands and sat down to his chair for the final time “— and she used to give me evaporated milk and sugar as the add on to it, since she always forgets to buy maple syrup from her grocery shoppings”

Jeonghan gave him a skeptical look but did grab the milk and the sugar to add on his plain pancake.

“Trust me, it’s delicious. Maybe not as maple syrup good, but still good nonetheless” the other gave an encouraging smile that showed of his gums.

Jeonghan took a bite, and it was not bad.

It was good actually.

Seungcheol took notice of that and gave an even brighter smile of relief. “You like it?”

“Yea, it’s a little crunchy because of the sugar, but it is good”

“Maple syrup good?” The other dared to ask

“Don’t push it” Jeonghan jokingly scoffed.

“Okay, okay” Seungcheol grabbed a pancake from the pan and and started eating as well.

* * *

Jeonghan had a huge gap in between classes and was relatively tired from the first half of his day, now he just wants to rest for a while. Though he prided himself as a man who can sleep anywhere, he would actually want to rest on an actual bed so decided to go home for a quick winker, and be back on time for his next class.

The problem he overlooked was, was that public transportation were so hard to find specially in this time of the day and frankly, he didn’t want to call in car ride because he finds it way too expensive for him just for the purpose of napping.

He then decided to just rest at a bench underneath a tree to provide him shade but to his luck, all of which are occupied. 

A sudden buzz from his phone startled him, but saw the caller ID and picked it up right away.

“Hi baby, are you doing anything right now?” Seungcheol asked at the end of the line

“No, nothing much, just finding a place where I could nap. What’s up?”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“What favor?” He asked back

“Well, I forgot my phone charger at my apartment a while ago, when I went there to get a change of clothes. Can you go there right now and maybe grab it for me?”

“Sure, sure. But I don’t have the key to your apartment though”

“Oh shit, you don’t do you? I completely forgot, sorry” the other rumbled “okay, can you meet me up in front of the Literary dept. right now, so I can hand it to you?”

“Yea sure, I’m around the area anyways” then Jeonghan was hit with the realization “why are you there though? You don’t even attend class there.”

He began walking towards their meeting place

“I was planning on asking the favor face to face, but it turns out your class was out early” 

Jeonghan chuckled, imagining the pout that’s forming on his man’s face. 

“I also wanted to see you. I should’ve had started with that”

“You should’ve”

“Anyways, I can’t find you then so I decided to call you instead.”

“Well you should hang up, I’m already at my way to you right now as we speak.”

“Okay, see you later”

“Bye” Jeonghan ended.

_ Love you _ , almost slipped out. They were in their earlier stage of their relationship and Jeonghan doesn’t want to scare off Seungcheol with a sudden confession that could be a burden for the person at the receiving end. For now he’ll just keep it to himself, and go with the flow and see where it will take them.

Jeonghan finally reached the literary department and immediately saw Seungcheol fiddling with what he assumes to be the key to his apartment.

“Hi honey” he said as he reached his man’s side, flung his arms over at his shoulders and gave a quick peck on the other’s lips

“Hi baby” the other replied, hands automatically found their way to Jeonghan’s hips, under trance from the sweet kiss they just shared.

“Where’d you left the charger?” He finally asked after a comfortable silence, letting go of the man in front of him

“It’s probably plugged in on the electric socket on my bedroom”

To that Jeonghan’s eyes grew wide “why’d you left it in there?!” He slapped the other’s arm. “That’s fucking dangerous!” 

“Kidding! But it is near my bed though,  _ unplugged _ .” 

“Good, because we can’t afford to burn down an entire condo unit”

“I remembered from the phone earlier, that you wanted to find a napping place?”

Jeonghan nodded

“Well since you’re going there anyways, why don’t you take a rest there for a couple of hours? And since it’s also near the campus, why don’t you stop by there every time you need a quick nap”

“Really?” He asked

Other guys he’d dated offered him roses, chocolates and all that romantic sap, but not once was he ever offered their apartment just so he could have his naps and he freaking loved his naps. Seungcheol must have noticed it.

“Yea, I mean you’ve had your fair share of overnights there, a few hours of rest wouldn’t hurt right?”

“Aww That’s too sweet of you, thank you.” Jeonghan replied as he kissed the other once again

“Here” Seungcheol handed out his key when they parted lips.

They basked in each other’s presence before calling it a day for their sweet shenanigans. 

“I better go, I still have classes.”

“Yea, I should head out too, see you later?”

“Yea, see you later”

Jeonghan waved his hand good bye as he slowly walk away from his significant other and headed out to Seungcheol’s apartment.

He put the charger in his bag when he got there, and rest his eyes shut after he set an alarm in time for his next class. Needless to say it was a better option than napping at the bench.

Far better.

* * *

Jeonghan had forgotten to return Seungcheol’s key. He was so in total bliss every time he spends his time in there, with or without Seungcheol, but mostly with Seungcheol, that when he remembers to DO return it, he wills against it.

It started with the simple nap he took right between his classes, but in some cases where in he doesn’t need sleep, he still finds himself going back in there and waste his spare time in cleaning up the apartment as a form of payment for the countless nap he’d held there.

He’d tell Seungcheol all about it in their dates that soon, when Seungcheol got the his share of free time, he goes home and see Jeonghan waiting for him at his sofa, either watching tv, playing on his phone or typing his heart out for an assignment due from one of his classes. 

The kicker was when Jeonghan would extend his stays till late at night, eventually crashing in, which he checked with Seungcheol with before, and the owner doesn’t mind him doing so. Of course Jeonghan would wear Seungcheol clothes when an unpronounced overnight took place. But that habit of him continued even with his clothes slowly making their way into Seungcheol’s closet.

Jeonghan found the amount of time he spend less on the commute he does from Seungcheol’s apartment in comparison to his’ was far more convenient and gives him more time to sleep in specially when he pulled an all nighter the night before, which by the way are becoming more frequent this semester.

Eventually, when Jeonghan would shop for his groceries, he always never forget to grab some groceries for Seungcheol’s as well, and when he gets there, he discards and organizes all of them in Seungcheol’s apartment. 

“Hey, Hannie, can I borrow you key for a while?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan looked up from his laptop and grabbed his apartment keys and hand it down to Seungcheol.

“No not, your apartment’s key, our apartment’s key”

“Our apartment? Did we buy an apartment?” Jeonghan asked thoroughly confused. 

“This apartment” The other said as of stating the obvious “Didn’t you moved in here?”

“What? I haven’t”

“Really?” The other said sarcastically “ is that why your clothes are now occupying most of my closet space right now? Bathroom filled with your skincare and haircare products? And the house looking like a model house because of the decorations you added after being here for quite a while?”

“Yes, but we never really talked about it, you know?”

“Baby” seungcheol reached his hand “I think the key you have with you is more than enough of an agreement that we indeed moved in together. But if it would make you happier, Jeonghan, would you move in with me?”

“I’ll think about it the other joked as he fished out his—  his key for their apartment and hand it down to Seungcheol, who then returned the key he gave out before.

“Well, you can’t say no, specially when I hold your bath and body collection right at my bathroom” the other slowly retreated from  their shared bedroom. 

“You wouldn’t” Jeonghan fake gasped

“Maybe I would. Want to live with me long enough to find out?” The other stopped at their doorway to flash a smirk.

“Fine, you win” Jeonghan groaned, and gave his now official live in partner a wide smile. 

————-

At 9:30 Jeonghan woke up to the smell of a freshly cooked pancakes. Feeling his stomach rumble, he immediately stood up (maybe got a bit light headed from doing so, but it’s fine) and beeline his way to their kitchen.

There he found a familiar sight of his fiancée cooking his favorite breakfast. 

“Mornin’” he greeted as he took a quick peck at Seungcheol’s lips

The other reciprocated “Good morning to you too Angel, slept well?”

“Like a baby.”

“Pancake?” The other raised the pan as he turned off the stove

“Don’t mind if I do.” He made his way to their kitchen cabinet and grabbed two plates and two fork, and placed them both atop of the placemats they’ve newly added to their apartment. 

He made his way once more to the fridge to grab the maple syrup, only to find none. “Uhh honey, wheres the—“

“Maple Syrup?” Seungcheol asked that had Jeonghan poking his head above the fridge door

And there at the hand of the man of his dreams, the syrup he had been looking for

“I love you” he made his way to the other’s arm and hugged him as he closed the fridge door.

“I love you too, but we don’t have time to be sappy, we’ll be late for work.” Seungcheol grabbed the sugar and the milk, still in hug. 

Ever since they had that breakfast that one faithful morning, Seungcheol was hit with nostalgia and decided to frequently add the toppings on his pancakes every breakfast. 

“Let’s eat.” Jeonghan let go and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand to lead the way to the dinning area.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey, y’all should try the milk plus sugar thing on pancakes, it’s good. My aunt used to make those for me as a kid :>
> 
> Anyways Thank you for reading! And comments or suggestions are always welcome, of course Kudos is very much appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
